Flora And The New Guy
by SassySerpent
Summary: Flora is walking around Red Fountain one day and she bumps into Helia a new student at Red Fountain they start to talk and they both have a feeling.
1. Flora and the New Guy

Chapter 1 Who's that guy

The Winx were at Red Fountain and every girl and their boyfriends hung out minus Flora. Flora was wondering around Red Fountain when she bumps into a guy by mistake.

"Uhh…sorry." Flora told the guy.

"Nah it's ok." The boy said. The boy was thinking to himself "She's kind a cute."

"Umm…are you new here?" Flora asked.

'Yeah I'm Helia ." He stated.

"I'm Flora." She told him.

"Well I have go now. Maybe we'll see each other around." Helia said.

" Ok see ya." She said.

As he leaves Flora has a feeling she never had before she was wondering what it meant.

Later Flora meets her friends in Magix. Flora didn't know it but when she bumped into Helia her friends were around the corner listening.

"Flora what you do at Red Fountain?" Bloom asked.

"I just bumped into a guy by mistake." She told them.

"Who was he? Was he cute?" Stella asked

Flora started to blush and said "Umm..Helia a new student and umm. Not answering the 2nd question.

"Flora we know you blush most of the time when your either hiding something or you have a crush." All the girls said. Knowing that the girls knew why she blushed most of the time was a surprise. Making her blush even more.

"Flora I'm just gonna spit it out. We were going towards the guys dorm and we kind a listened to you two." Musa confessed.

"I'm so embarrassed." Flora said while blushing.

"Do you like him and don't lie we saw that you were blushing." Tecna said.

"NO I don't like him it was just hot in the hallway." She stated quickly.

"So you do like him!" Stella said.

Flora didn't say anything Stella knew when Flora answered something quickly her answer was the opposite of what she said most of the time. For the rest of the day Flora started thinking "Maybe I do like Helia a little."


	2. Getting to know Each Other

Chapter 2

Getting To Know Each Other

Flora was at the mall one day and there she sees the guy from the other day Helia. He walks into the store she was in and goes over to talk to her.

"Hey Flora." He said as he smiled.

"H-Hi Helia." She stuttered out.

"Ummm Flora I was just thinking about the other day when we meet and I thought that we could maybe get to know each other since we'll see each other a lot." He suggested.

"Sure." She said while she blushed a little.

"Ok meet me in the food court in about 10 minutes" He told her.

"Ok" She said while she was still blushing. While Helia was waiting for Flora he was thinking that maybe Flora had a thing for him. He kind a did to but wasn't sure. All of a sudden Flora came.

"Hey Helia." She said."Helia I was wondering what do you like to do?" She asked.

"Well I like to draw things." He told her.

"So you're like an artist?" She asked

"Yeah I went to art school for a while but then I decided to come back to Red Fountain." He explained to her.

"Oh so maybe you could show you some of your work sometime? She asked.

"I can show you right now." He then pulled out his sketch pad and showed it to her.

Flora looked through it and said " Wow I didn't know you were so talented." She told him.

"Flora what are you interested in?" Helia asked her.

"Well I'm the fairy of nature so obviously I love nature and I can't stand anyone who hates it or destroys it." Flora told Helia.

"Well it seems we have a lot in common." Helia told her. All of a sudden Flora's phone rang and she picked it up. While Flora was on the phone Helia checked his phone and a text from Brandon.

"Hello?" Flora said

"CODE BLUE! Stella yelled

"Oh alright I'll be right over." Flora hung up.

"Helia I have to go now it's a code blue." She told him

"Code blue?" He asked confused.

"It means that the girls' boyfriends are coming over." She explained. "I don't even have a boyfriend I don't know why I have to be there.

Helia smile a bit "Well I guess we'll see each other soon." He said getting up.

They both went their separate ways but Flora didn't realize how soon he actually meant.


	3. Boyfriends Come Over

Chapter 3

Boyfriends Come Over

Soon Flora was back at Alphea and went to her dorm. She was recently at the mall and Flora and Helia got to know each other better. If it wasn't for a code blue from Stella and Flora and Helia would've gotten to know each other even better. (Code blue means their boyfriends were coming over.)

"Where are the boys?" Flora asked.

"They'll be here soon." Stella told Flora.

"Why do I have to be here? I don't even have a boyfriend Stella." Flora told Stella.

"Cause it wouldn't be the same without you Flora."Stella told here. "Besides maybe you'll find a boyfriend soon." She explained.

"Ok I'll stay but I'll be in the other roo-." She got cut off.

Knock knock

"The boys are here." Everyone said except Flora.

Stella goes to the door and sees Brandon. While the boys came in Flora went to her room but then she heard Bloom's voice.

"Flora there's someone here to see you" Bloom yelled to the room. Flora getting up was thinking who it could be. When Flora walked out she saw all the guys with their girlfriend. Then she saw a guy facing the other way with dark blue hair. Then she recognized him.

"Helia?" Flora asked.

"Oh hi Flora." Helia said

"I didn't know you would be here." Flora stated.

"Ummm… yeah I knew that I'd see you real soon." He confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him

"Well when you were on the phone I got a text from Brandon saying that they were going to your dorm and I decided to come and surprise you" Helia confessed.

"Oh Helia." Then Flora gave Helia a hug, She quickly pulled back not knowing if it was ok. "Umm… sorry." She said.

"Nah it was ok." He said.

After a while the boys decided it was time to go back to Red Fountain. The girls then decided to talk about their boyfriends.

"So Flora tell me what was going on between you and Helia." Stella told her.

Flora started to blush and said "Nothing happened between us Stella."

"Oh please I saw you hugging Helia." Stella told Flora.

Flora was blushing even more and said "That was nothing Stella."

"Yeah right." Stella said sarcastically.

Later everyone went to bed. Everyone was asleep except Flora. Flora was thinking "I wonder If Helia likes me. I do like him but I don't know if he likes me. He did come and surprise me when he didn't have to. Well I better get some sleep." Flora to herself.

At Red Fountain

The boys arrived back at their dorm and started talking.

"So Helia what's up with you and Flora?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing." Helia told Brandon.

"Then why'd you hug her?" Sky asked.

"I didn't hug her she hugged me." Helia told them.

"Do you like her?" Sky asked.

"Maybe just a little." Helia said.

"Then why didn't you hug here her for more than a second?" Riven asked.

"I didn't pull away she did." Helia told them with sadness in his voice.

"Well do you think Flora feels the same way about you?" Riven asked.

"I don't know she might not because she pulled away after she hugged me pretty quickly." Helia said.

"Well maybe she's just shy and she doesn't know whether you feel the same way." Brandon suggested.

"Maybe." Helia said with a yawn. "I'm tired I'm going to bed." As Helia was in bed he could only think of Flora. He thought to himself "I wonder if Flora does feel the same way." With that question in his head he fell asleep.

This is the end of my first story. I'll post the first chapter or two of the next story Thinking and Talking tonight .


End file.
